The White Wolf
by prettylittlerockstar
Summary: No one knew where the white wolf came from, just that when Newt gets injured one day, bleeding and on the brink of death, she had saved him from a Griever, and hadn't left his side since. Then Thomas arrives and she follows him into the maze after he runs through the closing doors. When they reopen, she is more than a little different. She's not a wolf anymore...she's a girl.
1. Prologue

**A/N: The new maze runner movie has brought back my love for the maze runner series...and i just had to write a fic about it. This'll go from the book, with a few things tweaked to fit my oc in. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

><p>She can't remember how she got here, or even when, but the memories-or lack of rather don't bother her at this moment. Her paws soundlessly hit the floor, brushing gently against the ground as every fibre of her being is telling her to be wary, and stay undetected. The instinct of self-preservation kicks in as she hears the metallic churning noise around her, and a horrid stench fills her senses making her snort and rub her snout into the ground.<p>

Her glittering eyes darted around her surroundings as she turned silently through the corners of the maze, not knowing where she was going, just that she was looking for something that she needed to find. Her ears pricked with curiosity as she heard new sounds, heavy thumping, pounding that was growing louder with every step closer she took. Heartbeats. Human heartbeats. The faster the beating hearts got the louder the grinding and scraping of machinery got, and the strong scents of fear and sweat enveloped her senses. A pained shriek echoed through the maze, so close to her this time and with her hackles raised to attack, she hurtled towards the noise, as sudden surge of protectiveness filled her snowy form. When she makes it around and to her destination the sight almost makes her hesitate. The ugly creature, green and slimy with sharp appendages was more than twice the size of her, and if were just her own safety that were on the line she would have bolted and took cover. She hadn't realised she was snarling, but she was. The boy's face was a clear indication that she was. Terror. Curiosity. Confusion. Pain. The emotions rolled off of him in waves as he looked from his place on the ground, clutching his leg as he stared at her. The huge green beast seemed to have paused, as if was deciding what to do: leave the boy and pursue the wolf. Or not. A spinning blade on one of it's arms had frozen in mid-air, before thrumming back to life as needles moved to strike the boy. She felt her low warning snarl build up inside her, vibrating through her shaking form and leaving her throat in a vicious roar. The boy flinched as she jumped forward, biting harshly into the green creature, tasting metal. A shriek like squeaking metal sounded from the huge beast and it reared to defend itself, but she was too fast, leaping out of the way before jumping back on the creature and tearing at it with her claws and teeth. The metal limbs were thrown carelessly away as she revelled in her animalistic lust to kill and she didn't stop tearing at the creature until it was in an unrecognisable mass of gunk and scraps. Sure of the threat being eliminated she turned to the boy, but he had passed out, his eyes hidden behind eyelids and long lashes.

Trotting over to him a whine found it's way out of her throat, and she nudged him with her snout as she tried to get him to open his eyes. When that didn't work she began howling at him in irritation, pawing at his shirt and then rolling him onto his side with her strength. Still no use. With a huff she paced around him, then the smell of blood hit her, making her slightly alarmed. His leg whas starting to discolour, as the red liquid seeped out of a wound, painting the floor red. She knew this was bad, he wouldn't survive if the blood kept leaving him. She pressed herself up against the wound, hoping to stop the blood from falling out, and hearing him groan she felt she had done something right. His eyelids fluttered and she lifted her head, looking around. In the far distance she could hear the stirring of machinery, and she knew it would do him no good to stay here. She had to get him up and moving. Laying her head down beside his hand she began to nip it lightly, and seeing him stir continued to do it, applying more pressure each time, but not enough to actually break his skin.

"Ahhh!"

He jolted up his eyes widening and he cried out in pain as he jolted his injured leg. He furrowed his brows cocking his head to the side as he watched her, and she mimicked him cocking her head to the side also. He turned away looking at the messy remains that were scattered around him, then back to the white wolf whose fur was now discoloured with a mixture of sludge and blood.

"You killed the shucking Griever?"

The she-wolf bobbed her head in a nod.

"To save me?"

Again the wolf nodded, and he shuddered slightly, there was something way too human about the way the animal was looking and acting.

"Bloody unbelievable"

He muttered, raking his hands through sweat drenched hair.

"Shove off will ya"

He said eventually noticing she wouldn't remove her gaze from him. The she-wolf stayed put and struggling to pull himself up in a seating position, the boy winced clutching his leg.

"I said shucking go!"

He shoved the wolf but she glared and hissed out at him before returning to her place staunching the blood from his wound, and laid her head lightly over his knee. She wasn't going anywhere unless he was. It didn't take him long to find that out either.

With a sigh he patted the top of her head.

"Well if I'm going to die out here I suppose it won't be so bad to not do it alone. "

The wolf growled at him. She hadn't gone through all that effort to have him give up. He raised an eyebrow and she began to nudge him, and he realised her intentions.

"Sorry little wolf, but there's no way I'm goin' anywhere with my leg in bits"

The white wolf made a sound that sounded like a disagreeing snort, that caused the corners of his mouth to twitch up a little. He wished he had as much belief as the snowy creature in front of him, as much hope, but with each moment passing he was growing weaker, and it was getting harder for him to keep his eyes open let alone move. The wolf began to pace frantically, her ears pricked up and her eyes alert. She could hear a voice approaching their path, another human, someone like the blonde boy. She just had to let them know where they were. An alerting howl echoed throughout the maze, and she knew she was successful when she heard the other human's footsteps change direction, and they sprinted closer to where she was.

Soon enough another boy appeared around the corner, raising a weapon at the wolf that was looming over his friend body. The blonde boy waved his arms in alarm.

"Minho, you klunkhead don't!"

The asian boy's features scrunched up in confusion.

"What?"

"Don't shoot her, don't do it, she's good, she saved me"

"What are you talking about Newt, are you jacked?"

Newt shook his head fiercely.

"No you shank, she killed a Griever and saved me."

Minho turned to the wolf, assessing the furry creature. She sat beside Newt protectively her eyes narrowed only slightly at Minho. Her head suddenly darted to the side and Minho trained his hearing; the faint humming of machinery. Grievers. She trotted over to Minho nudging his legs with her nose and then turned her head into a direction away from the sound of the Grievers.

Weighing his options Minho decided he'd rather chance it with the wolf than with any Grievers, and he quickly rushed over to Newt, helping him up and wrapping his fellow runners arm around his neck, letting the injured boy use him as support.

"We gotta get outta here before the doors close"

The two runners began making their way back, before Newt pulled them to a halt.

"Come on, we gotta keep moving"

Minho ordered, pulling on Newt to get him to move.

"We can't leave her 'ere with the Grievers."

Newt motioned, cocking his head to the wolf that was a little way behind them, watching them leave.

"Well she killed one didn't she, the buggin' thing'll be fine"

"It don't seem right leaving her, she wouldn't leave me"

Minho threw his hands up.

"If Alby says anything, she's on you"

Newt turned to the white wolf.

"Come on, little wolf, you're coming home with us".


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews you shanks! They really made me smile :D  
>And i know the chapter is a little on the short side, but they will get longer i promise!<strong>

* * *

><p>Newt watched the wolf's odd behavior, as she restlessly began pacing backwards and forwards around him, lifting her head up to glance at the box, then each of the doors of the maze, before turning back to him and then repeating the cycle. The only time he had seen her anxious like this was when she had first came through the maze and into the glade with him. The others weren't thrilled to have her at first, and he had to make one hell of a case to keep her. In the end though she had been accepted into their family, as long as Newt promised to take care of her. Newt agreed to do so and always kept his eye on the wolf, but swore that most of the time it was actually her looking out for him.<p>

Snow-as they had named her, due to her wintry coat- didn't cease her strange behaviour, not even when the alarms rang, signalling that someone was arriving up the box. Usually when someone new was arriving, she would hurtle forwards and wait eagerly by the edge of the box, this time though...she wouldn't go anywhere near it. Newt frowned when he realised this and ran a hand through the fur on the top of her head.

"It's alright girl, just another greenie"

He said to reassure her, but there was a slight hint of uncertainty in his voice, she hadn't acted like this with the other greenies that had come through to the glade, so who was to say that inside the box wasn't something else. He looked up to where the crowd of boys were already forming around the box, waiting for the new arrival.

"Newt you shank, get over here!"

Alby called, and he knew that whether Snow liked it or not he'd have to go over there.

"Come on girl"

He muttered to her, urging her to follow him, which she did eventually, moving cautiously towards the box and then dropping to the ground beside the entrance with a huff making Newt chuckle.

"Lets get it open then"

Alby ordered, and several of the guys hastily moved to pry open the metal doors of the box. Peering into the box they all began muttering, their words varying from insults to words of encouragement for the new arrival. As soon as the box was open, Newt felt his shoulders slump in relief.

"Just another greenie"

He turned to Snow, who had perked up and was now peering down into the box, her head cocked and her icy eyes mirroring curiosity. The other Gladers were all watching Snow's judgement, if there was anyone that was best at judging character, it was the she-wolf. Something flickered in the wolf's eyes, but before anything could be made of it she retreated back from the box, nudging Newts leg. She was telling him to bring the boy up. With a green light from Snow the boys lowered a rope, and soon enough they were pulling up the newbie, reaching out their hands to hoist him over the edge.

She kept her eyes narrowed every time she looked over at Thomas, as if she was expecting him to say or do something. Thomas found it unnerving, as if he wasn't already completely freaked out, it was another thing more to find a stark white she-wolf looking at him with such human eyes...such familiar eyes. When he had asked why there were no girls the wolf had barked angrily at him, clearly offended, which had caused the audience around him to snigger, and the blonde boy Newt to smirk.

"Careful Greenie, make our girl mad and she'll bite"

All Thomas could do was frown, not knowing what to reply with.

Everything confused him so much, but when he watched the she-wolf the only thing he felt was intrigue, and a small sense of familiarity. She was a curious thing he noticed, and she never strayed too far from Newt either, constantly remaining at his side. He had heard lots of stories from the Gladers when he had asked about the wolf and her closeness to the blonde, receiving a variety of answers from them; some saying that they think she was a pet of Newt's before the maze and the creators had brought her so he didn't get lonely, and then others saying it was just because everyone liked Newt. Thomas decided to go with the latter since it was the least absurd- wolves aren't kept as pets he remembered that much- even though he knew somehow that neither were the correct story.

He had this feeling that there was something important about the she-wolf, something he needed to remember but he just couldn't no matter how much he tried to jog his memory. His thoughts about the wolf didn't cease, and when Alby had started his tour of the glade Thomas, among the many questions he had sprung on the Leader, had asked about Snow.

"So what's the deal with the she-wolf then?"

He asked, and after not receiving answers to his earlier questions, he was rather surprised when Alby decided to give him an answer.

"Snow? Well in case you haven't noticed she's a special case you shuck"

Thomas furrowed his dark brows, and before he could comment Alby proceeded to talk.

"Didn't come from the box like us lot, just appeared one day and saved Newt. She's loyal when it comes to him, helps keep us all safe round here too"

"Why did she save him though?, and if she didn't come from the box where did she come from?"

"Shuck it stop asking all these questions, no talking till after we've finished the tour, you got it?"

Alby said irritatedly, then proceeded to continue the tour, hesitating when Snow passed them, heading over to the box, and sitting beside it as if she was waiting for something. He shot Newt a questioning glance, but the other teen just shrugged saying 'she's been a little jacked since Tommy came'.

Before the white wolf's odd behaviour could be answered any further, alarms started ringing, causing the whole glade to stand still and stare at the box in puzzlement. Every continued to look uneasy as they waited for it to be opened, especially when Snow started snarling. When they finally opened the box, revealing a girl, Snow let out what seemed like an angry bark at the surrounding boys, then sulkily stalked away from the throng of boys, sitting herself down on the ground watching the circle.

"What's her problem?"

One of the Gladers asked Newt, who shrugged with a small smirk on his face.

"Knowin' her she's either bloody jealous now there's another girl, or she's disappointed with what came up"

When the presumed dead girl lurched up from the ground, everyone threw themselves back in shock and horror, and Snow instinctively ran to Newt.

"Everything's about to change"

The girl muttered, and the wolf tensed, she was certain she had heard that voice somewhere before, but no memory resurfaced. Then the girl slumped back against the ground, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Everyone stood for a moment, too shocked to move, until Snow started to slowly creep over to the girl, nosing at the hand clutching the wadded paper. She looked up at Newt with anxious grey eyes, and the boy began to pry open the girls fingers, flattening the note out on the ground for everyone to see.

_She's the last one ever._

Snow looked up from the note, studying the boys around her. Their scents were strong with the smells of fear, confusion and shock; and she picked out another different one from Newt, something along the lines of disappointment, or frustration. She whined quietly, rubbing her head against his leg and he sighed, patting her head and giving her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Alby called the Med jacks and everyone waited; Snow listening to their heartbeats beating heavily, unlike the girl's; whose heartbeat was so soft it was almost undetectable among that of the boys in the glade.

When the med jacks pushed through the crowd to get to the girl, Snow looked around, her eyes settling on Thomas and she cocked her head, watching the greenie as with inquisitive human eyes when she felt a sudden nervousness over take him. His eyes darted around, purposely not looking at the girl unconscious on the ground. The she-wolf barked at him, and he jumped back, his uneasiness amplifying as he realised what she was telling him. She knew that he and the girl were connected somehow, and she also knew that he knew too.


	3. Chapter 2

Thomas was surprised to find himself with a shadow in the form of the she-wolf. After the incident with Ben, instead of observing him from Newt's side she had taken to following him around, which made him slightly apprehensive. She still maintained her role of looking out for Newt, staying alert and constantly scanning the area of the glade with inquisitive grey eyes and every so often turning away from Thomas to seek out the blonde. The gladers had found it odd that the wolf was unusually far away from Newt, who told them that it was probably because of Thomas and the girl arriving in the glade a day after each other and she was looking for answers to the peculiar circumstance.

"Looks like Snows replacin' you with the shuck greenie"

Gally commented, trying to rile up Newt. Snow barked an angry disagreement and to disprove the keeper of the builder's theory, she faithfully trotted to Newt's side and nuzzled against him.

Newt smirked and gave the wolf a pat.

"Sure about that?"

With a disgruntled snort Gally shoved past Thomas, giving Newt a glare as he left to go back to the builders.

"Come on then Tommy, let's get you to the blood house"

After handing Thomas over to Winston, Newt had shortly left whilst Snow chose to stay with the greenie-much to Thomas' dismay. He felt nervous under the She-wolf's gaze as if she was waiting for him to slip up and do something wrong. She was surprisingly helpful though, putting a paw on his arm and barking when he almost mixed up the chicken and turkey food, and then growling at any animals that were acting up against Thomas, stopping them from causing him any difficulty.

She eventually did leave him though, when Winston announced that it was time to slaughter an animal. Thomas let out a grimace and found himself looking to the wolf for help, hoping she would somehow be able to stop him from doing something that wasn't exactly pleasant. The wolf let out a small chortle of a bark and nuzzled her head against his leg, as if to say he'd be okay, then she gave him a forceful nudge towards Winston before bounding out of sight.

The wolf reappeared at Thomas' side just before he left the Bloodhouse for lunch break. She trotted over to him and gave him a wolfish grin at the sight of the haunted, disgusted look resting on his features. Snow cocked her head to the side, motioning towards the exit and Thomas was glad to obey, rushing out of the door.

They soundlessly walked together and he fixed his eyes on the wolf watching her. Her steely eyes flickered across the whole expanse of the glade and Thomas realised that when he originally thought she was just protecting Newt, he was wrong. Of course Newt was her main interest, but she was also looking out for each and every boy in the maze too. They were all her pack after all, that had been why she had helped him out too. He found a smile working its way on his lips as he fondly looked at the wolf. A memory began to push through his head as he looked at the little white creature, but before it could form the memory fuzzed and blurred, sinking away into nothing. His smile had pulled into a frown and upon seeing this Snow cocked her head at him and let out a questioning murmur of noise.

"I..I think I knew you"

Thomas began, the words sounding even more insane to him as he said them out loud.

"Before the maze, I mean, you just seem familiar, I don't know "

Snow fixed her eyes on him, waiting for him to try and explain further, but after several attempts at starting Thomas shook his head, as if to clear away the thought from his mind.

They had crossed over passed the east doors now and had just made it to the box, when Snow came to a still, her ears pricked up high and her head turned towards the opening opposite them. Thomas felt his eyes go wide as he turned to see what had caught her attention. Someone had just entered the glade, through the maze. The runner stopped three steps in, then bent over and put his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. He hadn't realised Snow had moved, but now she was by the Asian boy's side.

Eager to meet him, Thomas moved to join the two, only before he could even open his mouth to question; the boy collapsed to the ground. He was momentarily dazed, Snow's bark breaking him out of the spell and he ran to the exhausted boy's side.

"Hey-You okay?"

He asked the runner, who was breathing heavily and panting hard beside the she-wolf.

"I'm... fine"

He looked up and his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Who the klunk are you?"

Thomas began to explain and recognition flickered on the boys' features.

"Oh yeah Thomas. Newbie. You and the chick"

After seeing him pull himself up in a sitting position, Snow nudged him with her nose.

"Hey there Snowy, where's that useless piece of klunk that follows you around?"

He petted the wolf fondly and she nipped his hand playfully, earning a breathy chuckled from the boy. Eventually Alby jogged over to them, not looking happy.

"What're you doin back Minho?"

Thomas watched as the boy ordered Alby around, surprised when Alby complied to the runners needs. Wasn't Alby supposed to be the leader? He chuckled at Thomas, who found it belittling and then said;

"Why do you shanks always come in here asking stupid questions? It's really annoying"

The boy looked bored with the conversation and Snow looked equally as tired, even letting out a yawn to emphasize the atmosphere. The runner's mouth tugged up at the corners and he ruffled the she-wolf's fur.

"That's why Snowy here is my favourite, she can't talk so she doesn't ask any shucking questions"

The wolf glared at Minho and harumphed, lifting her snout in the air, pretending to be offended. Thomas would have found it amusing if he wasn't extremely angry with the runner that was acting all high and mighty.

"What do you expect us to do?"

Thomas squared off with Minho, until the older boy ultimately scared him back, before declaring he was messing around. Thomas relaxed, moving to a seated position and Snow did the same curling up beside Minho. When the boys started talking about the girl who arrived after Thomas, Snow rolled her eyes heavily and snorted when they began discussing how '_hot'_ she was.

"Awh girl are you jealous?"

Minho laughed, stopping when he received a snarl from the little wolf. He lifted his hands up defensively.

"Okay okay, you're pretty too"

The wolf shot him another glare, before softening up when he patted her head.

"So...did you find anything today?"

Thomas asked Minho, deciding to chance the runners' unpredictable mood.

"You know what greenie, that's usually the dumbest shuck-faced thing you could ever say to a runner"

Minho closed his eyes before continuing.

"But not today"

Snow's head cocked to the side in curiosity, hearing the words. When Thomas started to question Minho, he was shot down and told to wait for Alby, and Snow huffed impatiently, her head turning away from the two boys she was with, to see where he was. Eventually Alby returned, holding a big plastic cup filled with water. Minho guzzled it down before finally telling them what they were eager to know.

"I found a dead one, a dead Griever"

Alby looked at Minho in disbelief, but Snow knew he was telling the truth. He hadn't faltered once when relaying the news and she could also detect the faintest lingering smell of the sickly odor that belonged to a griever. He had definitely been near one. Alby was looking at the wolf, waiting for her confirmation of the truth and she bobbed her head in a nod. He wasn't lying. Believing Minho, Alby decided that the two were going to check out the dead Griever in the morning and bring it back to look at.

If the day hadn't been eventful enough, it was certainly going to be even more so, when Ben, who had been presumed dead, was actually alive and it had been decided he was to be banished. Snow had left Thomas for good then, after Chuck had explained to Thomas and her about Ben's fate, and she had returned to Newt's side, with her ears drooping sadly.

When it was time for Ben's banishment, the wolf was nowhere to be seen, and when asked where she was Newt told them she was in the Homestead, because she didn't like it when they had to banish someone. A sombre mood filled the glade and it only amplified when Snow's sad whimpering was heard, as she was already mourning the loss of a pack member. If he were able to, Newt would have gone to the wolf to comfort her, she had always been there to pick him up when his mood had dropped; but being Alby's second in command meant that he had a part to play and orders to follow. When the maze doors closed behind Ben, the last thing that was heard, was the saddened howl of the White wolf.

**A/N: What did you guys think? There's not long now till Snow starts walking around on two feet ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I've kept you guys waiting so long! I've been hounded with tons of coursework for textiles and critical and contextual studies among my other courses xo**

**I'm kinda on track now though, so here's the next chapter and it's extra long for y'all. I'm sorry if this has some spelling and grammar mistakes, I don't yet have a beta and I rushed a little at editing this so I could get it out to yas xx**  
><strong>Once again thanks for all you're support and I hope I don't let you down!<strong>

* * *

><p>After the banishment, no one wanted, or had high enough spirits to do anything. So instead of hanging around and chatting or playing any games, the boys all decided on an early night. After the banishment Newt had gone straight to Snow to check on her, finding the she-wolf in his room fast asleep at the foot of the bed. She stirred awaked when he entered the room, bouncing over to him as she was happy to see him. It made him smile when he thought about how attached she was to him; she got on well with the likes of Minho, Alby for the most part and on the rare occasion Gally- though the grouchy teen wouldn't ever admit to it- but Newt found that she was more comfortable and even happier when she was with him and he had to say he felt the same way with the little wolf. When he brought himself out of his thoughts he saw the wolf sat down in front of him, her head questioningly cocked to the side asking what he was thinking about.<p>

"It's nothing Snow, just thinking that I'm glad we've got you"

The wolf yipped happily and Newt grinned patting her head.

"You coming to bed? I'm bloody knackered."

The she-wolf nodded her head and obediently flanked Newt, following him outside and curling up against his side as he lay down on his sleeping bag. Newt welcomed the warmth from the wolf, though it was not needed with the consistent weather in the Glade, he still enjoyed the comfort of having Snow beside him and of not being alone.

Snow stayed awake watching Newt carefully, waiting until his eyes finally closed and his breath evened out into a sleepy rhythm before she finally dozed off.

The next morning Snow helped Newt wake up the lazier of the Gladers that needed extra help getting out of bed in the morning and she woke them by either nipping at their hands or licking their face. Newt had told her to let Thomas lie in, since he had had a few rough days since his arrival. After waking the last Glader up she padded over to meet up with everyone who was having breakfast, finding the place sparsely filled with teens since they majority of them had either hurriedly scoffed their breakfast to start work or had taken plates of food out to where they were working.

The white wolf made her way over to the table where Newt was, finding the teen sat with Alby and Minho, who were just getting up out of their seats when she reached them. Newt petted her head as she moved to his side and Minho offered her a grin.

"Morning Snowy, you coming to see me and admiral Alby off on our big adventure later?"

The keeper of the runner joked cheerfully, earning him a glower from the group's leader. Snow barked a laugh and Newt sniggered before they followed the other two out of the kitchen, parting ways when Minho and Alby went to the Map room to come up with a plan. Crossing past the gardens Newt plucked up an able and took one bite, giving the rest to Snow which she chewed on happily.

Snow followed Newt as he did his rounds in place of Alby, making sure everyone was working. Once he had done so Newt crouched beside the wolf, petting her head softly and then grinning.

"Come on little wolf, let's have some fun"

The wolf bounced excitedly, following Newt to the unoccupied part of the field and when he came to a halt she pounced at him lightly causing the boy to chuckle. The two spent the next few hours playing around, wrestling with each other and playing tag as they abandoned all worry for the moment. When they both got tired they stopped playing, Newt pulling himself up with a sigh as he remembered Thomas.

"Lets go wake up Tommy, we need to put him to work"

When they reached Thomas, Snow nudged him with her paw and the boy opened his eyes to see Newt and Snow staring at him.

"Get up you lug"

Newt explained to Thomas that he would be working with the track-hoes for the day, telling him about Zart and the usual jobs that they do.

"Snow going to be babysitting me again?"

Thomas asked, remembering that the wolf had pretty much watched over him all day when he went to work at the bloodhouse.

Newt shook his head with a laugh, ruffling Snow's icy fur as the wolf yipped in amusement.

"Nah greenie, Snow's sticking with me today, aren't ya little wolf?"

Thomas watched as she bobbed her head in a human nod.  
>The rumbling of the maze doors sounded, making them all turn to look out to the east doors and see Minho stretching beside the doors. They watched as Minho move to pick something up, seeing him return to a stand with a leather collar in his hand, which he quickly dismissed and tossed aside.<p>

Snow made a quiet and sad whine and Newt petted her comfortingly as she dropped her head.

The wolf cocked her head to the side, narrowing her cold eyes at Thomas when he randomly asked about the Runners.

"So tell me about the Runners"

Newt furrowed his brows in confusion.

"The Runners? Why?"

Thomas shrugged, trying to shake of the accusative glare Snow was giving him.

"Best of the best, those guys. Have to be. Everything depends on them."

"Why aren't you one?"

Newt's gaze sharpened and he stiffened slightly.

"Was till I hurt my leg a few months back. Hasn't been the bloody same since."

He reached down rubbing his right ankle absently, Snow nuzzling into his side when the brief look of pain flashed across the blonde's features.

"How'd you do it?"

Snow hissed a warning at Thomas and Newt, after a few moments of silence reluctantly answered, telling Thomas the briefest of explanations. Instead of dropping conversation, Thomas persisted explaining to Newt that he wanted to be a runner, not stopping talking about it until Newt eventually said he's suggest it to the Keeper of the runners.

For Thomas' breakfast Newt took him to the kitchens, where they joined chuck at one of the picnic tables outside. snow stayed with them as they ate, leaving them to follow after the Gladers that had eagerly rushed over to the West doors. She weaved through the bodies of Gladers till she got to the front of the pack and trotted over to Minho and Alby, giving them a bark to tell them to be careful and nuzzling her head against them as she saw them off. She stayed watching the doors until the two were no longer in her sight and then she turned on her paws and raced back to Newt's side.

After seeing Thomas go to Zart, Snow followed Newt as he worked on keeping the glade in check, making sure everyone was doing their part, not slacking and answering any questions he could. They made a trip to the homestead to check on Theresa, who was muttering endless nonsense in her sleep. Snow didn't like being around Theresa, she didn't know what it was but something just didn't sit right with the girl when she was around her and she had this like there was some memory or something that was supposed to clarify it but she just didn't know what. It was similar to Thomas too, there was some familiarity with the two but she couldn't remember ever encountering before they entered the glade.

Snow's hatred for the other girl took a back seat in her mind, when she felt the waves of concern and uneasiness rolling off of Newt. She watched the boy as his gaze kept flicking back to the West doors and she realised that something was wrong. Very wrong. Alby and Minho were supposed to be going on a quick retrieval mission, but they still had returned. There was still time though before the doors closed, so she didn't worry herself too much and tried to get Newt in the same mindset too.

It was working to an extent of course, until it was lunchtime and Thomas had started to pester Newt with more questions. When he asked Newt why they didn't send anyone in after the two horror had morphed on Newts features and catching the scent of his fear had made Snow angry with Thomas. She barked furiously at him, snarling and raising her hackles until the boy made a hasty exit and she calmed herself down to go back to comforting Newt.

As the hours passed there was still no sign of the two and as Newt's concern and fear grew, so did hers. They both found themselves at the West doors isolated from everyone else, pacing backwards and forwards with nothing better to do with themselves. The Runners returned at their regular times and Snow followed Newt to each do, even though the scents of Alby and Minho were missing among them. Then they were back to watching the West doors.

"Why don't we send out a search party?"

Thomas piped up, joining the two some time later. Snow felt the urge to actually do so, she remembered being in the maze before, she had saved Newt, now she wanted to save his friends too.

Snows' idea fell flat when Newt shot Thomas down, saying absolutely not. Thomas looked exasperated at no one doing anything and Snow was in the same boat, she wanted the two safe-not just because they were dear to Newt- but because they were her family, her pack.

Thomas turned to chuck who was looking pale-faced and solemn.

"Newt won't say it, so I will. If they're not back yet then they're dead."

Snow barked fiercely in disagreement. If they were dead she would know. Snow could smell salt and she turned to Newt, seeing his eyes gleaming with wetness. She whimpered softly, rubbing her head against his leg, but knew the comfort wouldn't be enough. He needed Alby and Minho to be alive and out of the maze.

"The doors close in 2 minutes"

Newt said sadly and Snow moved forward towards the door a fraction, only to be stopped by Newts hand.

"Don't go in there girl"

Snow wanted to bark in frustration, how was she supposed to get them back if he wouldn't let her go in? The doors began to rumble and close and Newt dropped his head to the ground as he spun around on his feet and defeatedly made his way to the homestead. Snow was on his heel following behind him when she was enveloped in two familiar scents, as well as a sickly odour. Her head snapped away from Newt and she raced up to the maze doors peering through the alley in the maze leading up to the door and she saw Minho with Alby's arm draped around his shoulder as he pulled him towards the exit. Snow realised what the other scent was just as Minho shouted out.

"They got him!"

Alby had been stung by a griever.

Thomas shouted the news over to Newt and Snow did so too, letting out howls to catch the blondes attention. She then focused on the two boys still in the maze, her instincts telling her to jump in and help them out since they were struggling and the doors where rapidly closing in on them.

Then just as Thomas moved through the doors, she did too racing in to aid her packmates.

Now that she was in the maze Snow felt and odd pull, as if something was calling her and there was something she had to follow. She managed to shake it off for the moment as she addressed the whole reason she had thrown herself in to the maze in the first place; Minho and Alby.

. Minho and Thomas stared, stunned at the white wolf's brash decision to follow after them. The strange pull grew stronger and she felt herself following it, even though she so much wanted to stay with the people that she had come to accept as her pack. Minho looked at her sadly, patting her head as she walked up to him. She could feel the anxiety and fear rolling off of him and nuzzled her head against his leg, wanting to comfort her scared packmate.

"Newt's going to be klunkin it with you in here, why'd you have to follow ?"

Turning away from Minho, Snow cast a glance at Alby, answering his question. If anything had happened to Alby then it would destroy Newt, since the two were like brothers and Snow always did her best to keep Newt happy.

"At least he knows you can brave it out here, since you've been in here before"

Thomas' head shot up in surprise.

"What? Snow's been in the maze?"

"Where'd you think she came from shuckface?"

Thomas shrugged, completely confused.

"How though?"

"No idea, last time Newt was in the maze he was about to get done by a griever and she turned up and killed the shuckin thing."

"She killed a griever?"

Minho nodded.

"Saw the mess with my own eyes"

"So she came from the maze?"

Thomas asked and with an irritated sigh Minho nodded.

"That's what I said didn't I?"

"Well if she came from in here then there _must_ be an exit somewhere right? She must know where it is?"

Minho shook his head.

"I've tried that with her, tried bringing her back in and then following her, she just goes the routes we did."

Snows sudden snarling, brought the two boys out of their discussion and panic set in as they realised what it was the she-wolf was growling at. Grievers.

Snow wasn't about to let any more of her pack mates get stung and so she took off to find her prey, hoping that if she stopped them before they could get to her friends they would survive until the doors opened in the morning. Several grievers rounded up on her and she raised her hackles snarling as she prepared to pounce and sink her teeth into them. She was more than outnumbered and did the best she could to fend them off, slashing at them with her claws. She stopped when she realised there was something very odd with their behaviour. They weren't fighting back. A growl ripped out of her throat and then the grievers were on the move and she was in hot pursuit.

Snow followed them to the cliff, where she saw them leaping over the edge into some sort of hole. That magnetic pull she felt earlier was intensifying the closer she got to the edge of the cliff and before she could even decide what her next move was going to be a griever was swiping at her and knocking her over to the edge.

What happened after that was all a confusing blur, she could hear human heartbeats around her, feel hands gripping her as she tried to fight them off, she was sure she had put up quite a fight when the smell of blood filled her senses and she could hear human cries. Then a sharp sting pricked through the skin under her thick fur and suddenly time started flowing slower, the pain was becoming more unbearable, so much so that she couldn't bring herself to yelp. The colours faded and slowly her sight was becoming less focused and narrower. The last thing she heard was an old feminine voice saying 'it's time to put her back' and then her eyelids closed.


	5. Chapter 4

When the sun came back up again, Minho and Thomas shared looks of both shock and relief. They had made it. They had survived a night in the maze. After remembering Alby, Thomas pulled himself up to his feet and began a slow walk towards the Glade, Minho following behind. They trudged past the many turns and corners of the maze, moving as fast as they could but slow since exhaustion had seeped deep into their stiff and aching limbs. They both pushed themselves forward with the remains of their quickly depleting energy, they had to get Alby and then back to the Glade. They were so close to home now. Thomas came to a stand still, suddenly surprised as he noticed their path was blocked by a tiny curled up figure on the floor and he let out a startled gasp when Minho muttered out an 'oh shuck', as the figure moved. It was a girl. Lying on the ground not too far from them was an icy haired girl.

Thomas' head snapped to Minho, who looked just as confused as he felt.

"How did she get in the maze?"

He asked the Keeper of the runners, although something told him Minho had no clue.

"Shuck I don't know"

Silence fell upon to two as the watched the girl slowly and clumsily pick herself up into a seated position on the ground. Millions of thoughts and questions ran through his head and he felt a sense of familiarity with the girl, like he knew her or something, maybe he did, maybe she was like Theresa. Thomas found himself comparing the petite girl to the only other girl he had met. She definitely was nothing like her. He supposed she was pretty, but not beautiful like Theresa was.

Where Theresa was Snow White, this mystery girl was more Ice Queen.

Theresa's skin was soft porcelain, the girls was hard ice.

Theresa's eyes were a bright blue and the girls were icy grey.

Theresa's features were soft but elegant, the other girl's were icy and regal, with sharp prominent cheekbones and an angular jaw.

Then there was their hair. Theresa's was inky black like woven night, the other girls was winter white with not a single trace of colour other than that of snow.

Thomas' thoughts of comparison melted away, when the girl blinked and looked between him and Minho with pained and startled eyes. She was terrified and confused. A sudden urge to help her washed over him and he found himself rushing over to her, ignoring his screaming limbs and he crouched down near her. There were mutters from Minho, who slowly began walking over to the two, though kept his distance from the snowy haired girl.

She seemed startled by Thomas moving to her side and began to scramble backwards, shaking her head.

"Hey, hey it's okay, are you hurt?"

He asked, as gently as he could, but was met with no response from the girl, only receiving a deeper look of confusion from her.

"Can she speak?"

Minho's voice asked and the girl turned to him, trapping his gaze with hers and when her mouth parted, both boys leaned forward eagerly waiting for a reply. That was when Thomas noticed the girl was trembling, her teeth were chattering and she quickly pressed her lips firmly together and curled into herself wrapping her arms around her small body. He carefully reached out to her, her lightly touching her arm and she gasped, probably due to the difference in the temperature of their skin. He was right about the ice queen thoughts, she was freezing. She didn't seem hurt, which was good, but the girls eyes held a vast amount of panic that could have only been put there because of something dreadful.

"Hey, it's okay you've got nothing to be afraid of"

The girl looked away from Thomas, her eyes scanning the concrete walls surrounding them and when she turned back to Thomas he saw her grey eyes burning with an overpowering feeling. She felt trapped.

"My, names Thomas okay, i'll help you get out of the maze"

Her head was a whirlwind, emotions thoughts and memories all whizzing and jumbling in her head, so much so that it gave her an agonizing headache. Everything seemed to meld into one clear memory as the dark-haired boy in front of her mentioned his name, she knew who he was and she knew Minho too and she couldn't understand why they were looking at her like she was such a foreign thing. A memory in her mind had been triggered, the sentence Thomas had muttered to her sounding all too familiar.

_A shriek escaped her lips as she felt the fiery poison flooding through her body. She scrambled to the door of her cell to alert someone, screaming louder and louder as each passing second became unbearable torture. She was burning up. Her body began to shake with the force of the pain and she found herself unable to scream any further. Helplessly she pressed herself against the cool iron door, trying to relieve herself but failing. Her eyes sprung with hot tears and her vision turned red. After the numerous serums they had injected her with she thought she would be used to pain by now, but this, this was nothing like she could ever have imagined. She heard footsteps approaching and forced herself up from the floor, slamming her hands against the metal to let them know what was happening. A gasp escaped her as she noticed the imprint of her hand had burnt into it. Her skin must have been blazing._

_The footsteps were turning into urgent sprints and she realised they were coming for her. She would have been relieved but the searing flames that had engulfed her stopped her from feeling any emotion other than pain. From red tinted vision she could see someone running to her cell and when she entered she shook her head at them fiercely, throwing herself against the other side of the wall. After all, if he touched her wouldn't he be on fire too? Somehow he didn't seem to understand her and when he moved to lift her up, she thrashed in his arms violently, wanting to tell him to stop but she didn't have the energy to use her voice._

"_Quit it will you, I'm trying to help"_

_His grip tightened on her as her movements stopped and she slowly began slipping out of consciousness, barely hearing his next words._

"_My names Thomas okay, I'm going to help you I promise"_

She suddenly forgot about the cold she was feeling as liquid rage burned throughout her. He didn't help her at all, he promised he was going to help her but they had hurt her repeatedly and he didn't do a thing to stop it. And now she was no longer herself and she hated him for it. A snarl marred her features and a growl tore out of her throat as she launched herself at him, to claw him. Except in place of her claws were tiny little nails, not big or strong enough to break the skin, only marking Thomas with pink lines which would fade easily. But she is still so angry and she hopes that if she gives in to her animalistic nature then she'll go back to before, so she goes to attack him again.

An arm curls around her waist, roughly yanking her backwards away from her prey and into a warm body.

Minho's voice rumbles from beside her and she realises that the arm constricting her movement belongs to him.  
>"Woah there princess, that's no way to act towards ya knight in shining armour."<p>

Thomas was looking at her with confusion and she snapped her gaze away from him, looking downwards instead. She stiffened in Minho's hold, as she finally took in what she could of her appearance for the first time. Jutting out below her were not padded paws, instead two human feet, with 10 pink little stubs that were toes. She felt her eyes tearing up. What had they done to her?

Too caught up in wallowing over what had happened to her, she failed to notice that the maze doors were open and the gladers were all hooting in surprise since, not only Thomas and Minho had survived the night, but there was a girl with them now too.

Newt's eyes fixed on the girl, she was striking in an unusual way but there was definitely a strong sense of familiarity. It didn't take too long for him to put it all together. They white hair, sharp long features and when she finally lifted her head and he caught a glimpse of grey eyes. Her eyes.

"Impossible"

He mumbled to himself and dared a few step forward to take a closer looks. The gladers around him were shouting loudly, mainly over who would get to keep the girl. He felt himself get largely annoyed at them and turned, to the crowd with narrowed eyes.

"That not just some bloody girl you slintheads, it's Snow"


	6. Chapter 5

"What?"

Minho muttered after hearing Newt's revelation and he spun a dazed Snow around in his grasp, so he could better get a look.

"Holy shuck"

He breathed out unbelievably, tugging on Snow's hair as if he was checking it was actually real. Snow barely registered Minho's presence, ignoring him as she was too busy engrossed in another person. Newt. She turned her head away from Minho, following the voice that had called her name. He remembered her, no else seemed to remember her, but he did and it made her feel a little better about everything.

Her mind bubbled with a million and one things that she wanted to say to him, but she couldn't recall if she had ever uttered a word before and when she opened her mouth to try speak she couldn't bring the words in her mind into open air.

Newt noticed Snow opening and closing her mouth, seeing she was trying to communicate and that she didn't quite know how to, by the puzzled and slight confusement that showed in her eyes. He watched her more carefully, when he realised she was mouthing something and a smile crossed his features when he read her lips. She was mouthing his name.

"Hey there little wolf"

Snow tried again with a stubborn determination as she tried to speak, and she succeeded speaking his name this time.

"Newt"

The sound that left her lips came as a surprise to her, it was low and raspy and her throat hurt as if it had been scratched, but still her voice sounded higher than she had expected it to be. It was weird.

Minho's arm had slowly dropped from their restricting position around her waist and he mumbled a 'you're not going to jump on anyone again are you?' before he gave her a grin and a small nudge forward towards Newt. Snow stumbled a little, realising that now there wasn't anyone holding her in place she had to do so herself and she didn't quite know how to balance herself since her body was different now. Slowly she moved forward putting one foot in front of the other and she think's she's got the hang of it, until she loses her balance and stumbles clumsily to the ground. She wants to growl in annoyance, angry at her feet for not working properly, angry at her mouth for not being to speak right and angry at herself because she can't seem to do anything right.

But then Newt is at her side and he's smiling at her and she feels the anger leave.

"Come on let's get you inside,"

He held his hand out to Snow to help her up and she slipped her little hand in his, but refused to move and she shook her head, when she remembered Alby.

"What's wrong Snow?"

The girl turned to Thomas looking at him to answer for her and it took the boy several moments to understand.

"Alby, we have to save Alby"

Snow felt Newt's hand tighten around hers as he tensed and she saw his face turn as white as her fur used to be.

"What do you mean? He's alive?"

Thomas pointed to where Alby was concealed in the vines and Snow turned back to Newt, watching his look of shock turning into one of bewilderment.

"Is...he alive?"

Thomas was unsure and he said so to Newt, but Snow knew he definitely was, his heart was still beating though it was very faint and it confused her that Thomas didn't know that because it didn't occur to her that the advanced hearing she apparently had was not a common thing for humans and that the other gladers couldn't hear like she could.

"You and Minho get your butts inside, get yourselves checked by the medjacks. You look bloody awful. I want the whole story when they're done and you're all rested up"

Then Newt turned his attention back to Snow.

"You too Snow, come one, we'll get Alby down in a sec."

She nodded, trusting Newt's word and allowed him to pull her up to her feet and lead her back into the glade and over to the homestead. Snow hated the attention she was getting, feeling everyone's eyes on her and knowing it was because she was a girl now. She cowered into Newt's side, hoping to hide herself from the views of the glader's and realising she was uncomfortable with everyone watching her, Newt yelled at the boys to clear off. Snow was put into a separate room from the boys and away from Theresa whilst they got checked over, mainly because they didn't want her attacking Thomas again. Newt stayed with Snow for a while, trying to see if he could get anything out of her from what happened, but he dropped it when he saw she was getting frustrated with herself.

"You'll get the hang of it, don't worry, you've always been a quick learner"

_But I don't want to._ She thought. She just wanted to go back to before when nothing was confusing and everything was easy.

"I'll be back in a little while, I'm going to see with the others about getting Alby, Clint'll be here to see to you after he's done with those two bloody shanks"

Snow wanted to say she would go with, she wanted to help get Alby down and back home, that was why she had gone in the maze in the first place wasn't it? But since she didn't have her words she couldn't protest and he was soon gone, and the warmth left with him, leaving Snow shivering again.

She curled up on the bed, wrapping the blankets around her but she still continued to shiver and the bed was too soft and it didn't feel right, so she kicked the sheets and the pillows to the floor and sat herself down there too, hoping Newt would hurry up and come back.

Snow heard a movement in the doorway and her head darted up, she hoped it was Newt, but expected it to be Clint. She was wrong with both thoughts. It was Gally.

Snow hissed at him as he moved into the room raising his eyes at the strewn bed sheets and her being curled up in the corner of the room.

"What the shuck are you doin on the floor?"

Snow glared at him, not shifting from her spot and simply shrugged in response.

"Whatever"

Gally began walking towards her, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with him and she delivered a harsh kick to his shin when he approached.

"Damn you've got some power in that skinny body of yours"

Gally muttered wincing as he rubbed his leg. Snow snarled again prepared to give him another forceful kick, she was already in a mood and didn't want it made worse by Gally being insufferable and annoying.

"Keep the claws away from me will ya, just came to bring you some food"

Snow furrowed her brows in confusion and she narrowed her eyes folding her arms over her chest. Gally had taken her hint to keep away and moved to lean against the wall on the opposite end of the room, producing an apple from his pocket.

"See, I'm not here to cause trouble"

Snow snorted in response, if there was one thing Gally liked doing more than anything then it was causing trouble.

"Here"

He called and before Snow had time to think the apple was hurtling towards her and somehow before she could even think about catching the apple, it was already in her hand.

"Wow nice catch"

Gally commented, her quick reflexes suprising him.

Snow looked blankly at the apple turning it in her hands. How was she supposed to eat this? She let the apple fall limp in her lap and brought her thumb to her mouth, running it over the tips of her teeth. They were blunt and tiny, nothing like what she used to have and she wondered how on earth she was supposed to bite into the apple with them.

"It's not poisoned you know"

Gally's voice made her jump, she had forgotten he was there, too caught up in her own head. Taking a deep breath she looked at him apologetically and picked the apple up again, taking tiny bites. Gally was still there waiting and watching her and she raised her head to look up at him, her eyes burning with a question 'why are you still here?'.

"I heard you got Thomas good, scratched his face and bit him"

_I didn't bite him._ She wanted to say but couldn't so instead she just nodded, it was partly right anyways.

Gally laughed shaking his head.

"Damn I wish I was there to see that, bout time someone give the shank what he deserved"

Snow had been starting to feel regretful about attacking Thomas, but at Gally's words the regret had left her, he deserved it. He deserved to hurt after breaking his promise to her.

"Why'd you do it though? What'd he do to you?"

Snow glared at Gally, he was asking her question's like she was supposed to answer them when she couldn't.

"They were saying you couldn't talk, but I heard Minho saying you said Newt's name so I know you can"

Snow felt extremely irritated and she threw the remains of the apple at Gally, who narrowly dodged the piece of fruit as it hit the wall beside him.

"I..it..it's hard"

Snow managed out after several attempt to try form a sentence and she gave Gally an angry stare.

"But you can do it though"

Snow felt almost thankful when she saw a shadow in the doorway and then Clint appeared.

"Gally get outta here, I need to check she's not hurt"

Gally rolled his eyes but began to move.

"I was leaving anyways"

"What'd he want? He didn't upset you or anything did he?"

The girl shook her head at Clint and pointed a finger to the apple across the room.

"He brought you an apple?"

Snow nodded.

"Why's it over there you not hungry?"

Snow bit her lip and ducked her head. Clint chuckled when he realised what she'd done.

"You shot it at him didn't ya, I'd have done the same"

Clint then noticed the mess of sheets on the floor and picked them up putting them back on the bed.

"Don't like the bed huh?"

Snow shook her head.

"Well it's going to have to do for now Snow, come on let me check if you're hurt or anything"

After helping a team to retrieve Alby Newt brought him back to homestead with the help of some others and Jeff quickly got to work on stabilizing the boy's condition. After doing all he could Newt went to check on Snow, just getting to her room when an unhappy Clint walked out.

"I am never checking up on your vicious girlfriend again"

He grumbled out rubbing his arms which were now marred by pink scratches.

"Sorry"

Newt apologized on her behalf, but couldn't help but smirk finding the whole thing a little amusing.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's shivering a lot though, not used to her body temperature i think and she's more than a little grouchy"

"Can I go see her?"

Clint sighed waving an arm towards the door.

"Go ahead, I'm going to help Jeff with Alby"


	7. Chapter 6

When Newt entered the room he found Snow curled up and resting her head on her knees. Her bottom lip jutted out and her brows were furrowed, showing she was deep in her thoughts. Newt sat down on the floor beside her and she flinched at his warmth before shuffling closer to him.

"I saw what you did to Clint he was just checking to see if you were okay you know, see if you were hurting"

Snow wished she could speak easily so she could tell Newt what had happened. She hadn't meant to hurt Clint, she didn't even realise she had until the memory had gone away and she wanted nothing more than to apologise to him. Snow tensed as the memory flitted across her mind.

_A rough hand gripped around her tiny shoulder and she felt herself being pushed forward, led down a pristine white corridor with a flickering light until the people with her-a man and a woman in a lab coat- came to a stop and they punched a few buttons on the keypad beside a door._

_Her eyes widened at the sight of at least seven needles, each completely opaque so the contents was not visible, but it was intimidating to say the least._

_"No! I won't"_

_She cried and turned on her heels to run away. She didn't get far before 3 of the adults found her and she was forcibly dragged, kicking and screaming and scratching into the lab where she was thrown onto the examining bed and restrained her eyes streaming with tears._

_Before she could act out anymore a needle was piercing her skin and she fell into a piercing darkness._

Newt saw tears suddenly spring up in Snow's eyes and he felt he had upset her.

"Aw I'm sorry Snow I didn't mean to"

He began and Snow's tear filled eyes widened as she shook her head, letting him know he wasn't the one to upset her.

"Why the tears? Did you remember something?"

Snow nodded in a reluctant manner, not wanting Newt to talk about it. Realizing this he swiftly changed the topic.

"We got Alby, med-jacks are fixing him up"

Snow smiled hearing the happiness in Newt voice when he spoke of his recovering friend. A foreign smile graced her features for a fraction of a second before it dropped from her face.

"Are you hungry, we can go see if Frypan can cook you something up if you want"

Snow bit her lip and was tempted to shake her head, despite feeling a little hungry she didn't want to be subjected to everyone's stares.

"No one will be at the kitchen but Frypan, we've got everyone else working"

Newt said as if he had read her mind and she slowly nodded letting him pull her up from the floor.

Newt was right about her being a fast learner, she was more fluid when moving now and the small stumbles she made were becoming less frequent. Newt was patient with her as they walked to the kitchen, walking slowly beside her with his arm around her waist in a firm grip, ready to steady her before she fell.

He was also right when he said there was no one there to stare at her, everyone was working doing there jobs like he said they were and when any of them turned to stare at Snow they quickly averted their gaze when Newt glared at them. The only person that did approach them was chuck, who was heading past them to the Homestead to check up on Thomas. He gave Snow a big smile and hugged her, a gesture which Snow wasn't sure how to respond too so she just stood still whilst he wrapped his arms around her in a sloppy hug telling her he was glad she was alive and out of the maze before running off to the homestead.

It was weird for her sitting on the bench beside Newt, when before as a wolf, she would have sat by his feet. She sat waiting for Newt, who had gone to see Frypan about getting Snow some food, not wanting to take her with him in case she got uncomfortable. She sat swinging her legs then stretched them out in front of her, curiously examining them. They were longer than her wolf legs, but she was still so tiny only just reaching Newt's shoulder, she supposed it was a much higher view-point than before though.

She prodded her arm with a finger, feeling the soft flesh and frowning, she felt so breakable and it both angered and upset her. Another thing she hated about being a human girl. Her emotions were exhausting, she couldn't help but flit from one to the next, one minute she was wanting to cry, then the next she was blazing with fury or was confused or just plain exhausted, how on earth did Newt and everyone else manage with them? She wished there was a switch she could flip and turn it all off.

"Hey little wolf"

Newt called, making her realise he was back as he set a plate of chicken and some small vegetables in front of her and slid beside her.

Snow frowned in confusion, why was he still calling her that? She wasn't a wolf anymore. She had to admit it felt nice to hear him call her that though, she felt a little fuzzy warmth when he did it.

She stared at the knife and fork beside the plate, nudging them with her fingers, she'd seen the boys use them, but she'd never had to use the utensils herself before.

"Newt I..."

She began, trying to explain she didn't know what to do. Her head dropped and she let her hair hang in her face, feeling stupid for not being able to do such a simple thing.

"He're let me show you"

Newt didn't judge her for it and he nudged her to get her to look at him, picking up the knife and fork correctly placing them into Snow's hands.

He moved behind her, keeping her hands in his and showing her what to do.

"Like this alright?"

After showing her how to hold and use the knife and fork he removed his hands from around hers, this time placing the on her shoulders as he watched her try. The first time she struggled to cut into the piece of chicken, but she kept going with determination, remembering what she had been shown.

"There you go girl, you've got it"

She turned around in her seat slightly craning her head up to look at Newt and found him smiling encouragingly at her and she felt heat creep up her face. Snow quickly turned back to her meal and Newt slipped back into the seat beside her.

Newt kept her occupied, talking to her, telling her about Alby and Minho, being careful to avoid mentioning Thomas since she had attacked him. In doing so he was getting Snow to talk more, not always full sentences, mainly just two or three words but it was a big improvement anyway.

"You should-should see Alby"

Snow mumbled out, when they had left the kitchen and began walking towards the deadheads.  
>Newt had told her Alby was going through the changing and she figured that he'd want to be with his best friend, so if she told him she would be okay without him-even though it wasn't true-then he would go to Alby.<p>

"Why? Getting bored of me already little wolf?"

Newt joked, but it had gone over Snow's head and she though he was being serious.

"N-No! I.."

She began widening her eyes in horror thinking she had upset him.

"I'm just kidding Snow"

Newt said, putting his hand on her arm in a soothing gesture.

"Wha- oh, ok,"

Snow nodded, making a mental note that knowing when someone was joking was another thing she had to learn.

"A-Alby needs you"

She said again when they stopped in the deadheads and Newt moved to sit at the base of a tree, pulling her down lightly with him.

"Alby has Clint and Jeff to help him and keep him company, besides there's a girl here that needs me more"

Newt said, smiling at her with that smile that made her cheeks hot.

The two sat in the dead heads for a little while as Newt talked to Snow, filling her in on a few things that she had said confused her and before they knew it a few hours had passed.

"Can I see Alby?"

Snow asked, hoping that now she had learnt more and she was no longer being moody, Newt would say it was okay for her to see how he was doing, she had been told that Alby was okay, but after seeing him in the maze on the brink of death she had to see for herself.

Newt patted her leg and grabbed her hand as he pulled them both up from the ground.

"Come on then, but he's going through the changing so he probably won't be awake yet"

Newt was right, when they arrived back at the homestead and into the room where Alby was being kept he was unconscious, but thankfully breathing. She had seen people go through the changing when she was a wolf and it still looked just as awful with human eyes too. Only this time she had human emotions responding to what she saw too and unable to look at Alby any longer she mumbled to Newt saying she was tired and then hastily exited heading to the room that she was in earlier. She flopped onto the bed with a groan pressing her face into the mattress and running her hands through her hair as if it she could pluck away the feelings.

If she had been alert with her senses like when she was a wolf, she would have noticed Minho walk past the room only to backtrack and stick his head through the open door before entering the room and sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"Everything alright Snowy?"

Minho's voice startled her making her flail and leap up into the air, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Ow"

She winced scowling at Minho who had kicked back onto the bed with his arms folded behind his head whilst he chuckled at her.

She growled at him making his laughter fall short.

"You're not going to kick or scratch me are ya? I've already seen you do it to Tommy and I've seen Clint's arms too"

"Depends"

Snow growled and Minho tutted, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Listen Snow, I was just talking to Newt and we know this is hard for you, but we'll help you ya know"

Snow raised an eyebrow.

"Well I can't really give you pointers on being a girl since I'm not one"

Minho grinned cheekily before continuing.

"But yeah if you need my help then just ask, you're still my annoying lil sis, wolf or not"

Snow snorted and laughed ruefully.

"I don't need someone to show me how to walk, talk and chew with my mouth closed. You want to help then find out how to change me back"

Minho sighed, annoyed with Snow's icy behaviour, when he was only tying to make her feel better. With a huff he jumped up from the bed, ruffling Snow's hair as he passed her to leave.

"Stop being so sad about it Snowy, you make one hell of a pretty girl".


	8. Chapter 7

**A/n: Sorry this is a week late guys, I had a whole bunch of work to do and I was really busy. Here's the next chapter, it's somewhat of a filler for the next which will have a little more action and developement in it :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Snow decided she had had enough of the girls company, she didn't want to be around her, especially not when the girl made her so angry. Climbing off the bed she set her feet on the ground and left the homestead, needing to get away and just take a walk. She hadn't noticed how long she had been inside until she steeped foot out of the homestead and the skies had become significantly darker. There was the faintest traces of a chill in the air due to the transitioning of dayto night, but to snow it may as well have been a blizzard. She was yet to get used to coping without her fur. Sitting herself down on a vacant patch of grass not far from the Deadheads she proceeded to pull the sleeves of the grey shirt she was wearing over her hands curling her fists around the soft material, and pulling the hem over her knees. When noticing her cold and discomfort Newt had given her one of his long-sleeved shirts, and it was a greater improvement to the shorts and regular shirt she was wearing.

The sweatshirt still smelled of him and Snow nuzzled further into the material,as if it actually were him enveloping her in his scent. There was something about Newt she realised, that affected her different from the others did. When he smiled at her, her cheeks would flush red with heat, when he touched her she would feel all tingly, and when he said her name, she felt like if there was anywhere that she truly felt like she belonged then it was with him. He calmed her, helped her think straight.

But when she wasn't with Newt she wasn't in control of herself. All by herself she was struggling to cope, and she wished at the moment that she hadn't been so aggressive with her friends to shut them out and make them avoid her. Her head was pounding and her ears were hyperaware picking up every minute sound from right beside her all the way to the she had nothing to distract her as when she tried to think of something, flickers of painfull memories threatened her.

She was only vaguely aware of Thomas heading over to her moving stiffly due to his still healing injures, sitting himself down beside her.

"Hey there Snow"

He spoke cautiously, half prepared to leap up if she tried to attack him. He was surprised when the girl didn't so much as flinch.

"Go away"

She sighed, and Thomas heard an almost pained tone in her voice. She turned to him, remembering something Newt had taught her.

"Please"

She added as an afterthought, watching as surprise resonated on Thomas's features.

"We just wanted you to have some company"

A younger voice exclaimed, and Snow noticed chuck at Thomas' other side. She couldn't bring herself to reply, burying her head in her hands as another fragment of a memory tried to break through, making her head feel like it was being pierced by tiny shards.

The two boys with her weren't sure at all what to do, both sharing questioning looks. They had no idea how to help a girl, never mind a girl who used to be a wolf. Thomas couldn't even begin to say how thankful he was when Newt began to approach them, and he eagerly met the boy halfway, Chuck following behind him after a glance back at Snow.

"Hows Alby?"

He asked firstly, noticing that the screams had seemed to die down.

"I think the worst part's over, the bugger should be sleepin' for a couple days then wake up all day. Maybe a little screaming now and then"

Hearing Newt's voice seemed to break Snow out of her memories, and she scrambled up to her feet to head over to the boys.

The memories had stopped, but everything was still so loud and her ears were burning as well as her skull throbbing with each step she took.

Newt stopped his conversation with Thomas about the changing when he realised the state Snow was in.

"Snow, you okay?"

She began to shake her head at him but stopped, when the rattling sent a shooting pain through her skull, making her whimper.

"No"

"What is it?"

"My, my head"

She whined out placing her cold hands over her forehead.

"You've got more memories coming back?"

He questioned with slight surprise and she replied with a small 'yes'.

"What can you remember?

"Bit's and pieces, it doesn't make sense"

"What doesn't?"

"I don't know, there's too much of it, it's all getting louder, can't you hear it?"

The buzzing was increasing, heartbeats of the gladers surrounded her. In the distance she could hear the churning machinery of the grievers, and the heavy breathing of people at work in the gardens and Gally yelling at the builders. The more she tried to drown it out the louder everything seemed to get and she cried out clamping her hands over her ears.

"Hear what?"

Newt asked her softly, not wanting to overwhelm her any further.

"The buzzing sound it's like voi-noises everywhere,make it stop"

She cut off looking blankly around her. Thomas' eyes flew wide open and he grabbed her shoulders.

"Voices? That's what you were going to say right? What voices, what are they saying?"

He asked her, his voice stressing the importance of her having to answer him. Snow shook her head looking frazzled.

"I don't, I can't, I can't concentrate, there's too many sounds and noises"

"Tommy you slinthead, get off her will ya, you'll drive her jacked if you keep yelling at her, you know what, all you shanks get out of here,there's too many people and it ain't doin her any bloody good."

Newt shouted angrily at him, shoving his hands off Snow. Turning to the icy haired girl he put a comforting hand on her arm.

"It's alright just focus on me kay? take your time and concentrate on me okay, just listen to my voice. Nothing else matters but me, push those other sounds away and just listen to me"

Snow nodded, burying her head against his chest and taking a deep breath as Newt wrapped his arms around her. She focused on Newt, his scent and his touch, and immediately she felt herself calming, the rest of the world fading into the background.

When he felt her relax Newt pulled away from her a little, seeing the distress on her face had melted away. Removing one of his arms from around his waist he brushed the hair from out her face, suprising himself with the gesture. Snow looked up at him shyly and a smile workedit's way onto his lips when he saw the pink glow on her cheeks.

"Feeling better now little wolf?"

Snow nodded her head firmly.

"Better"

"Good, I don't like seeing you in pain"

Not knowing how to react to that, a blushing Snow did the only thing she could think off and she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist hugging him.

After a few moments she finally found the right words to say.

"You always make the pain go away"

When Newt chuckled she pulled away, confusion furrowing her brows.

"When you were a wolf and you were looking after me I used to think the same thing about you, you always made me feel better when I was down didn't ya"

Newt explained, and now Snow understood his laughter. In a way they had switched roles.

When Snow unsuccessfully stifled a yawn, it was brought to Newt's attention that Snow was yet to have some sleep.

"You're knackered, come on I'll walk you back to bed"

Exhaustion finally catching up on her, she let Newt take her hand and guide her to the homestead. She suddenly didn't feel likesleeping anymore when they reached the room with the comatose girl, and she recalled a memory from earlier.

Snow began to shake fitfully, staggering back away from the door as her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't make go in that room with her, don't make me"

She clung to Newt begging him with puppy-dog looking eyes.

"I can't go near her, I wont, please don't make me. She was there with them, she's one of them please"

Newt agreed immediately, already pulling Snow away after her first demand. It's was the most terrified he had ever seen her and he wanted nothing more than to get rid of her fears.

"Hey, hey it's okay, I'm not going to make you, you can stay with me okay"

He comforted her, repeating the words over and over until her hiccuping cries started to stop. When they reached Newt's room he patted the bed, motioning for her to climb in, which Snow did without hesitation, her eyelids feeling heavy due to exhaustionand crying.

"Was that why you didn't want to share with her before? Why you kicked up a big fuss?"

Snow nodded a little.

"I didn't remember, but I had this bad feeling that she was connected to a bad memory"

Snow started to sniffle again and Newt pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Snow, I should have listened to you the first time you said, you don't have to share a room with her ever again okay?"

"Thank you"

She murmured sleepily, nuzzling further into his arms using his chest as a pillow and she fell asleep safe and sound in his arms.


End file.
